


where the garden grows

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [262]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical References, Disturbing Themes, Gen, POV First Person, Referenced violence, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rite of conquest is an ancient magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the garden grows

**Author's Note:**

> Title: where the garden grows  
> Original, gen, PG. talk of violence/death  
> Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, wasteland

They call this land a paradise for they know not what came before. It is beautiful now, yes, for none remember the signs of a curse. 

I know, of course I know - I have been here so long I cannot recall the feel of dirt beneath my hooves, the wind in my mane - feet, I mean. Hair. 

Ach, don't listen to me. I'm but a fool, of course. A fool who speaks of portents long gone, of times that surely never existed. 

It is lovely, though, is it not? Such a fair piece of land, this realm. Bought and paid for in blood and fire - how else do you think the flowers grow so beautifully, the trees so tall? It is an ancient magic, that, the rite of conquest. 

Of course, I'm but a fool. Old and tired. 

There was a terrible battle here, once. Long ago. The very ground shook, and a blight came so terrible – 

Forgive me, I'm just tired. My mind wanders, sometimes. Thank you, thank you, water would be lovely. Just a parched throat, you know. 

Thank you, that's just what I needed. Quite clear, our water. This paradise - none like it the world over. 

There was a horseman, once. His horse was unmatched, a fearsome thing. Crops died where he stepped, battles turned when he rode in.

This paradise - this realm of plenty and wonder.

We've been here before, you know. Ages pass, the sun rises and sets, dynasties and dynasties... but I am simply an old fool who enjoys watching horses run. Don't listen to me. 

Of course, of course, thank you for your generosity, young sir. I am quite hungry. You should - 

Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? Surely, it never happened.


End file.
